


too late

by hyunchans



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Dacryphilia, Hand Fetish, Kissing, M/M, clio photoshoot, finger fetish, handjob, minbin, semi public setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchans/pseuds/hyunchans
Summary: the photoshoot for clio gets heated, and minbin have some fun while eyes and backs are turned
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	too late

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhereverMyWay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverMyWay/gifts).



> ask and thou shalt recieve

It was finally Minho’s turn to model. 

He was ridiculously nervous for the photoshoot with Clio and he couldn’t give his members a concrete answer as to why. 

No-one except Changbin knew the reason behind his trembling lip and shaky hands. No-one knew of the torment he was about to undergo with Changbin monitoring him like a hawk behind the staff members taking his photographs. Every time he made eye contact with the rapper he stiffened, trying to get the warm ache in his tummy far away. 

_Not here, not now._

He _couldn’t_ let this get the best of him.

When intermission arrived at last, Minho breathed a heavy sigh of relief. His lips were stained a satin pink from the new lip tint the makeup brand was releasing, that his group members were ambassadors for. He was sweaty in the silk outfit the staff had clad him in - while it had initially felt nice against his cool skin, it was no longer the same and over the top of sweat-slicked skin felt far less than ideal. 

Minho craned his neck, bowed to the staff members who were leaving the room for intermission. Changbin hung around by the monitor, gazing over as Minho tried to adjust the beaded necklace around his neck. He grunted in annoyance, a low whine shortly following after as the clasp hooked onto his silk shirt.

He heard Changbin move and felt him before he saw him, his presence crawling up his back similar to uncontrollable shivers. Changbin’s leather jacket crinkled over his movements as he raised his hand behind Minho’s neck. His fingertips tickled the back of his neck as he unhooked the necklace from the silk, letting his skin brush feather lightly over Minho’s. The dancer sighed, leaning his head backward and resting it against Changbin’s forehead. He breathed in the scent of his cologne - musky yet woody, alluring yet refreshing. He had no idea that the rapper was that close behind him, wasn’t aware of Changbin’s left hand that was snaking over his waist, feeling for the belt that was keeping his pants secured.

“Not here,” Minho whispered.

Changbin smirked, rolling circles with his fingers against Minho’s neck, watching as the dancer slipped into a trance from the rapper’s touch. Changbin leaned forward, parting his lips as he covered the bottom of Minho’s earlobe with them. He took the entirety of the long, dangly earring in his mouth, tucking it under his tongue as he started to suck on the dancer’s earlobe. He used his front teeth to nibble lightly over the bottom of his lobe, pressing the palm of his left hand against the waistband of Minho’s trousers.

The dancer whined, leaning into the warmth that was lapping up his ear. Changbin bit down halfway up the lobe, laughing as Minho threw his hips back against his crotch.

“Not here,” Changbin whispered around his ear, mocking Minho for his contradictory want and need.

Changbin unhooked the jewelry from the dancer’s ear with his teeth and Minho shuddered as he listened to it clink against the rapper’s teeth. He pulled Minho around to face him, and the dancer was slightly panting, teeth hooking over his bottom lip as Changbin traced a finger down his neck. He stuck out his tongue, balancing the earring on it for Minho to pick up and slide into his pocket.

“Fuck you,” Minho huffed as he pressed their lips together. Minho’s hands wrapped around the rapper’s broad shoulders, shrugging off the leather jacket that concealed his body. The black singlet clung to his body seamlessly, his bulging biceps staring Minho right in the face as he peeled one eye open for a peek. It was taunting him, the fact he couldn’t make a meal out of his carefully sculpted muscles in the moment - not with everyone else in earshot, not when they were risking everything anyway by doing what they were doing at a professional schedule.

They were fucked either way but neither of the pair could care when lust had settled into their veins, clouding their minds and every sane thought tucked away for later. 

“You are _not_ about to make me cum in my pants,” Minho grumbled. 

He was unable to control himself, unable to control Changbin who knew every sensitive spot, every angle to rub himself against to elicit the prettiest of moans from the dancer’s mouth. 

“You’d look like an angel if you cried right now,” Changbin mused. He pushed Minho down into the chair within the staged scene, licking his lips as Minho purred from the weight of his hands. 

Minho hummed as he said, “You’d look like the devil towering over me like this if someone was to walk in.” 

The dancer rubbed Changbin’s ass as he straddled him in the chair. His asscheeks were unbearably plump, so pert and begging to be slapped beneath the tight material. Minho ran a hand through Changbin’s sprayed hair, grinning as Changbin hissed when he pulled particularly hard through a thickly coated strand.

Changbin’s hands were on his face in seconds, fingers pressing into his pressure points and making him groan from the pleasure. Changbin’s hands were godly, so small yet slender and seemed to have a mind of their own when it came to Minho’s body. It’s as though Changbin had no control at all, he just let them wander and find the right places to call home. 

Minho’s lips parted and Changbin pushed two fingers inside, knowing just how much Minho lusted over them. He used his free hand to palm Minho’s clothed erection, basking in its girth even through the material lining his lower half. He flicked open his pants button like he’d done time and time before, using two fingers to undo his zipper and budge them down just far enough so he could set Minho’s cock free between the slit in his boxers. Minho’s hand snaked his way over Changbin’s groin, squeezing hard over the head of his cock that was angled up in his pants. Minho maneuvered his fingers down the waistband of Changbin’s jeans, sucking on his fingers as he grazed his digits over the head of his cock. Changbin bit down on his lips, smearing saliva over his chin as his mouth hung open.

When Changbin whined it was worth all the stolen moments and broken boundaries, worth more than the front they had to put on when they weren’t together alone. When Changbin came apart - _that_ was when Minho came to life. 

He watched as Changbin shoved his fingers further down his throat, at his knuckles that were blocking half of his vision. Changbin was starting to sweat, grinding himself against Minho’s hand as he palmed him softly. Changbin dragged his fingers from his throat slowly, cupping his hand in front of the dancer’s lips as he murmured, “spit.”

Minho spat the drool he’d been using to suck on his fingers into Changbin’s palm, moaning in excitement as Changbin rubbed it over his length.

“Shh,” Changbin hummed as he shoved his fingers back down Minho’s throat, silencing him from being any louder, from potentially causing someone to walk in to see what the fuck his pretty voice was doing. Minho’s body was on fire, his ears flamed and his insides were begging for more, would do anything to be filled to the brim. With Changbin’s hands alternating between being all over him and being inside him he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t fathom that his cock was leaking precum all over his pants and Changbin’s hand.

“You’re always so easy to work up,” Changbin mused. He was visibly wrecked, and Minho knew he’d do anything just to see him cum, just to see him love his hands and fingers as much as he did. Changbin angled his fingers so they brushed against his uvula, causing tears to spring forth behind his eyelids.

“There we go,” Changbin moaned.

The vision pulling at his imagination of Minho’s tears glistening underneath the studio lighting became reality and made his cock throb under his pants, had him bucking his clothed cock against Minho’s fingers so desperately circling over the head of his length.

“You’re so goddamn pretty it’s unreal,” Changbin prompted, causing the small droplets of tears to roll down Minho’s cheeks. Thankfully for Minho, they didn’t stain his makeup - though that was unfortunate for Changbin who wanted nothing more than to see the eyeshadow smudge and the mascara drip down his face like his own personal waterfall.

“I’m going to cum Bin, fucking hell.” Minho gurgled around his fingers and started humping up against Changbin’s palm that had ceased moving around his cock. 

Minho was trying his best to control his moans, eyes darting to the closed door where the staff could walk in at any moment.

“Hold on. Can you hold on for me Min, I’m so close.”

Changbin was now the one teary-eyed, and Minho had to refrain pouncing from his place in the chair, from turning him over and fucking him into it. Minho closed his palm around Changbin’s cock and began pumping furiously, palm grazing against his shaft with a tantalizing speed.

“Too late,” Minho whined. Changbin ducked his head down just in time, wrapping his thick lips around his head to catch the strings of white that erupted from it in large clumps. Minho’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he came, more tears dripping down his cheeks and into his mouth. He clutched onto Changbin’s chest for dear life as the rapper worked him through his orgasm, head bobbing up and down as he sucked him dry. Changbin’s pecs felt delicious beneath his palms and fingers and his blood boiled as he wished he’d been shirtless so he could have sunk his teeth right into the meaty flesh that lay there. Changbin raised his head so he could lick Minho’s lips before wrapping them with a wet and open-mouthed kiss.

“We’re so screwed,” Minho panted into his mouth, chest heaving as he still came down from his high.

“No, _you_ are screwed because the break is nearly over and I’m going to be blue-balled until tonight.”

Minho smiled sheepishly, hand reaching down the rapper’s pants to squeeze Changbin’s balls for dramatic effect. The rapper’s lips separated, soft and supple despite their sinful ministrations in cleaning up Minho’s cum.

“If you act as though nothing happened and successfully avoid any questions about the precum on your pants, I’ll prep myself nice and good in the shower when we get home,” Changbin whispered in his ear. He pulled the earring from his pocket and hooked it back through Minho’s lobe, peppering taut kisses against the expanse of his skin.

“That’s a challenge I’m willing to accept,” Minho announced. He licked into Changbin’s mouth one last time as he dragged his thumb up that rapper’s hard shaft before flicking his pubic bone.

“You’re lucky I like you so much otherwise I couldn’t tell you what you’d have to endure.”

“Is that a threat Binnie,” Minho giggled as the rapper helped him out of the seat and do up his pants.

The rapper was adjusting the leather jacket back onto his shoulders when he replied, “Well you’ll just have to wait to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos or comments are greatly appreciated and help me know i'm on the right track with the content i'm creating. they really make writer's days and thanks isn't enough to use to describe how much we appreciate it ♡
> 
> links to my socials:  
> [1\. twitter](https://twitter.com/hyunchansao3) if anyone would like to follow for updates, and sneak peeks on wips and such  
> [2\. cc](https://curiouscat.qa/hyunchansao3) if you prefer anonymity! i also take requests however, currently they are closed so i can catch up on the one i already have <3


End file.
